sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two: "Promotions"
Liah Donnley - October 16, 2010 06:55 AM (GMT)ON Liah reached over and let her fingers brush over Ben's as they watched other members of their crew get their promotions. It was good to have their efforts recognized, and was a proud day for the Pillar of Dawn. Still, she found herself wondering how long this was going to take...She wasn't exactly thrilled with the dress uniform, and she could think of better things to do than having her butt go numb in a hard plastic chair! OFF Ben Shaw - October 16, 2010 05:19 PM (GMT)< ON > < Flight Deck > Ben felt Liah's hand brush his, he looked over and saw her shifting uncomfortably in her seat. General Carter retook the stage and began the closing remarks. "Want to go grab some dinner after this?" He asked. < OFF > Tag Liah, Open anyone else have anything to add before we wrap up the ceremony. John Carter - October 16, 2010 06:45 PM (GMT)ON "Excuse me, Colonel Carter? I need the signature of a command officer to authorize medical requisitions...apparently we've been using more than our share lately." John quickly signed the purchase order after scimming over the list quickly. "Alright, scratch that. Shaw, Carter, Donnley, everyone, go get prepared, and in dress uniforms." John left the bridge and quickly headed to his quarters to get changed into his dress uniform. He walked out his quarters in his blue USAF dress uniform with one silver lieutenant colonel leave on each shoulder. He quickly headed straight to the flight deck. He sat in his seat as General Tenjin was promoted to Major General which had been a long time coming in John's opinion. The General finally took the stage and listed what ships were going to be part of the new fleet. "Finally the American USS Bellepherone rounds out the group. Which leads me to the announcement of the Bellepherones new commander, John Carter, of the United States Air Force, who along with assuming this new Command is promoted to full Colonel." John was finally getting his own command. He did hope that this would not the last time he was assigned to the Pillar of Dawn but he knew that they were needing new ship CO's and he had been asked to become the new commander of the USS Bellepherone. He would still be under the command of General Tenjin since the Bellepherone was in the fleet. Just a year or two ago John would enver have guessed this would happen especially after what happened on the USS Zepplin. He also thought that him leaving would aid Christene Etearna who he had already asked the General to make his new XO. Hopefully it would make her perform back at her best. The Pillar would need that. OFF Tag: Open Jim Craig - October 16, 2010 09:59 PM (GMT)-On- Bear sat in one of the world's most uncomfortable chairs. Must have been why they made them like that. He was still a little in shock because not five minutes after he and his brother had arrived, some uniformed military gentlemen and pinned something on his uniform. It had taken Bear and David a few moments to realize what it was. Bear listened to the other promotions being given out. Karl was being made a Major General, while John Carter was being promoted to full Colonel and given his own command. Even Captain Ford had been promoted to Major, and Major Shaw had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel! It was just about promotions all around for the crew of the PoD. ~But so many more deserved promotions...so many more who aren't here.~ Bear thought to himself. -Off- Karl Tenjin - October 17, 2010 05:50 PM (GMT)On: Karl watched, quietly, as as Colonel Carter's face sort of mutated through amazement, and bit back an amused chuckle. "To replace Colonel Carter as the Pillar of Dawn's executive officer, will be Lieutenant Colonel Christene Etearna." He paused, watching the reaction to that, before glancing down at the list of highlights, and in his opinion, lowlights, that would be needed to be covered. "In addition to these new new promotions, new assignments, and new comrades, I wish to formally welcome aboard the members of the First Joint Expeditionary Wing, and the First Joint Expeditionary Regiment, both of which will be broken up among the fleet, with detachments on each ship that can support it." He paused, seeing that he'd reached, effectively, the end of the page. For a moment, he wondered how to end it, before he just looked up and smiled. "Let's give them a heart welcome when the time comes." He said, with an amused chuckle. "Dismissed." As the crew of the Pillar and their esteemed guests went their seperate ways, Karl whistled. "Colonel Etearna, Colonel Carter, over here please." Off: Tag Christene & John Christene Etearna - October 17, 2010 09:39 PM (GMT)On: Four seconds and counting... "Are you ready?" "No," Christene grinned, shaking her head, her body lurching as the spherical shuttle pulled forwards along the tracks. "I was so surprised to find you here." "Well... I knew it was awkward, between you an' I." "Hey, look... it's been a while," Christene spoke to the man beside her. "I know you still need to recover, since--" "Don't. He didn't need to die, it was my fault for getting so damn involved." "Etearna..." Christene nearly jumped in her seat as her name was called. She wore her dress uniform, the jacket pinned with numerous medals, her finger tracing over them a moment before she stood. Unlike almost any other woman in the Air Force, she wore dress pants; her 6'3" stature made it easier for them to just use a male dress-pant design instead of a skirt. She glanced to her side as the scientist Terra Young walked up to her, a brazen grin on her face as she saluted. "Lieutenant Colonel." She saluted. Christene blinked, saluting back. "I was promoted?" She asked, tilting her head, and glancing around, her face becoming quite red. "...You didn't know?" Terra chuckled, softly. "Yeh, and you're now the XO of the Pillar. You weren't paying attention, at all?" Her thin eyebrows raised, her lips stretching into a smirk. A beautiful Japanese woman, Christene would've killed for the curves which the woman was sporting--alas, she traded such luxuries and eye-attractors for a muscled body. "Er. Colonel Etearna? My eyes are up here." "Mm!?" Christene shook her head, glancing back up to the grinning woman. "Oh. Yes. Lovely." Young's face screwed up in a confused expression, and she shook her head. "Go speak with the General, and get some rest?" "Yes. I'll do that; thank you, Young." She saluted, lazily, the girl walking away. She was still blushing, about ready to smack herself for not being more awake. Should've grabbed Twizzlers or something... She thought, before heading to the General. Saluting firmly, Christene's face was professionally expressionless--but not insincerely. She found herself fatigued way past the point of caring about much. "General, Sir. I'm proud to be your new Executive Officer, and to have gained the rank to which you and the--the military has seen... fit... to--ah... What?" She grunted, as Karl's eyebrows rose. Off: Tag Karl, Open Sadie Ford - October 18, 2010 01:31 PM (GMT)Be prepared for a lengthy JP by Sadie, Jim and David! Sadie listened to the speakers quietly as they went through the promotions, hers passed by quickly since she wasn't taking on any new note worthy positions, but she didn't mind. She was happy with her job, and she wasn't going to push for anything better for a while. Still a bit restless after the crash, the dark haired woman sat in an attentive position near her squad members, not far away from Bear on the other side. Once they were dismissed, they all filed out. She rolled her shoulders back and her back popped once. ~Still tense...I need to work it out...I guess I was technically interrupted even though I only went to the gym because I had the chance to. Who knows, next time some of us get called for something or something comes up I may not get the chance for a while...guess I'll go back while I can.~ Sadie was still restless after the accident, and she always needed exercise to help vent off her energy. Sadie evened out her pace to meet up with Jim, though passed on a 'quick congratulations' to Lt.Colonel Christene Etearna as she walked by. Sadie hesitated asking him and his brother for some company it first, but then again, seemed it was her turn to invite him for some company if he wanted it anyway, so why not ask? "Hey, would you like to hit the gym and spar or something? I still have energy I need to burn off. Congrats on the promotion to Lieutenant Colonel by the way." she offered, glancing at the taller officer and new friend of hers. She glanced around for David, whom she presumed was not far away. After they were dismissed, Bear and David had headed towards the lift to take them back up, but they didn't get far before they heard Sadie's voice. "Hey, would you like to hit the gym and spar or something? I still have energy I need to burn off. Congrats on the promotion to Lieutenant Colonel by the way." Bear turned around to face her, while David stopped a few steps away to wait for his brother. “Thanks! Congratulations are in order for you as well...Major!” Bear replied with a grin as he waved his brother over. “Yeah, I have enough time. Have about an hour and a half to two hours left before I have to head back. Sooner if the PoD's commanding officer decides the PoD has to head out.” David replied. “Well then, I guess that's a yes!” Bear said to Sadie. "Great! I gotta go run and change, we'll meet up at the gym in 15 or less then." They would temporarily split up to get into fatigues, what they were in before actually going to the gym. Sadie jogged to the gym, and entered it promptly, arms folded as she waited. She paced around to cool down a bit from moving so quickly. "So how do we want to tackle this? One on one or two against one? Personally, I think I could take you both on no sweat." she said with a smirk. "So how do we want to tackle this? One on one or two against one? Personally, I think I could take you both on no sweat." If it was any other girl Bear would have laughed at that statement, but this was Sadie, and Bear knew a little bit of her background. When they had arrived at the gym Bear had taken off his dress uniform jacket, so he was only wearing the pants, which were actually loose enough for sparring, as well as a short sleeved black T-shirt. David on the other hand was wearing the normal military style uniform offered by the SGC Atrium, which was where he had beamed to the PoD from. "Oh come on we can take her!” David said, doing his best to imitate Gimli from the Lord of the Rings. Bear gave his younger brother an annoying stare. “From your mouth to God's ears,” He replied with a shake of his head, “but alright...fine.” ~We'll just get our butts whipped.~ He thought to himself. “David here seems to think we can both take you,” Bear replied in a tone of voice that said he thought otherwise. Sadie grinned, a much more enterained, pleased grin than would normally be seen from her, a grin similar to that of the Chesire cat's. "All right then. Who wants to take the first swing?" she was of course willing to make an initial attack but she was basically challenging them, so it seemed to make more sense that one of them had the first move. David circled around Sadie, not giving her an answer. He went one way then the other, an idiotic grin on his face. From behind him Bear shook his head, already knowing that Sadie was going to put David on his butt before too long. Without an advanced warning, David practically launched himself at Sadie. At the last moment he preformed a spinning back kick towards Sadie's abdomen. As David began to circle her, Sadie shifted into a right neutral stance and cross stepped once just to keep her distance as he feigned a lunge. Not wishing to catch that back kick due to her size, Sadie moved her left leg back a little farther into a cross stance angling herself up with the leg David had planted. Keeping her arms up, she delivered a sharp knife edged side kick straight towards David's bent knee. If he didn't avoid or try to evade it while having been in the middle of moving, he'd likely loose his balance from the force of the buckle. Bear had been off to the side a little ways. Seeing David miss Sadie, and Sadie begin a kick that would more than likely end with David hitting the ground, Bear brought his leg up in a front kick to intercept Sadie's kick, which would give David the time he needed to recover. Sadie ducked into a low stance underneath the kick. The intercept had been successful but with little impact. Her hands touching the floor for a second, she stopped barely more than a foot forward from her last spot and pivoted around some 90 degrees to face Bear straight on. Now that she was there, it was time for her to attempt a strike. Bouncing up onto her left leg, she jumped as she kept her arms raised and aimed to plough a jarring sidewards knee strike towards Bear's torso just a bit below where his elbows should be. Recovering, David watched Sadie's kick smash in to his brother's torso. Using the distraction, David preformed the classic 'sweep the leg' maneuver since he was directly behind Sadie. Meanwhile Bear, who had gotten the full blow, hit the ground hard. He managed to slap his arms on the ground during the impact which helped to absorb the blow. Jumping to his feet Bear raised his hands and curled them in to fists before he began to lightly jump around, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Seeing David go to sweep the leg, Bear preformed a fake lunge towards Sadie's head, hoping to get her to raise her arms she could could go after her torso. Sadie caught the sudden increase in movement as David tried to sweep her planted leg. Letting the sweep hit instead, she flipped forward into a handswing while sending two kicks in two different directions while balancing in a hand stand position: an upward heel kick towards Bear's solar plexus (since he's taller than her), and an upward side kick of sorts towards a nerve in David's upper arm. She remained there suspended for a few fleeting moments, and was already going through future options, both defensive and offensive. When Sadie moved, Bear backed up several paces, just managing to sidestep her kick, while David fell back in to a backwards tumble...of sorts. The kick had just nicked his arm which had aided the tumble. Glancing around, Bear saw a few makeshift weapons along the far wall. Wood sticks that could work as makeshift spears and several pairs of black and wood style nunchucks. Bear remembered trying to train with those while back at Basic. He had used to be fairly proficient with them, but he was no Bruce Lee when it came to their use. “Major...how are you with weapons?” Bear said, thumbing towards the weapons. Sadie swayed forward with ease back into a standing position, exhaling sharply for a moment. "I happen to like weapons...especially blades. ESPECIALLY blades, Colonel." The three of them retrieve their desired weapons. For Sadie, she would have chosen Sais would she have fought with a real bladed weapon. Since this was just a simulation, she would go with a classic looking sword, aka a wooden Bokken. Walking back with the weapon, Sadie began to move in a 'casual' fighting stance. Darting straight towards David in a dash, she feigned an outward horizontal strike towards his face only to suddenly shift into a low fighting stance and swipe for the legs, the wooden sword making a hollow whooshing noise as it moved swiftly through the air. “Whoa...” David said, never liking to see things coming towards his face. He then felt the dull pain as the wooden sword smacked his right leg, causing him to stumble. Bear on the other hand, had a black pair of nunchucks and while Sadie had moved to strike David, Bear brought one of the wooden grips around to strike Sadie's shoulder. Seeing the black smaller weapon move towards her, Sadie wasn't so quick as to move away completely, but she could either A, duck, or B, catch it. Having a spontaneous reaction for the latter, Sadie caught the end of the nunchuck being swung at her with a smack with her free left hand. Swinging up while cross stepping out towards Bear, she used her elbow as a lever and brought most of her arm 'around' Bear's elbow joint to trap it, yank it forward, and lock it in place with her elbow as she simultaneously reached with the bokken towards his chin or nearest hand to let him know she could have easily speared or sliced him in this position, but instead, she glanced back towards David as she swung herself around a bit while holding onto his forearm and kicked him with the ball of her right foot as she kept the bokken raised. Bear knew he was in trouble so he did just about the only thing he could do. Slowly and gently he raised his right leg up just enough before smashing it down on top of Sadie's foot. Then he immediately went limp. Sadie would either have to hold on to his dead weight or release him and let him hit the floor. David meanwhile started to circle around Sadie, getting closer and closer but still remaining out of reach. When Bear smashed down on Sadie's foot, David reacted. He jogged, dropping to the ground, sliding the rest of the way until he reached Sadie's leg, in fact the same leg that Bear had smashed. David wrapped his legs around Sadie's foot before rolling himself in such a way that if Sadie didn't do something she would either be thrown off balance or fall to the floor. Sadie's right eye twitched in slight pain as Bear stepped on her planted foot. As she began to bring the other leg down and prepared to jump into a long roll away and between the two men as David flew in for that same targeted leg, a foot cramp occured in the arch of her foot as she flexed a muscle a certain way, something that Sadie despised. "Wha-YOW! F-foot cramp!" Sadie yelped just miliseconds after Bear stepped on her foot. Her upper body spazzed slightly as a result and she only had time to mentally smack herself on the forehead as she felt herself loose her grip on Bear and fall backwards, narrowly missing David as she fell. ~Smooth, foot cramps are your downfall again! I hate footcramps!!~ *THUNK* Not a moment too soon, Sadie hit the floor on her back, still gripping the Bokken. Bear fell forward, arms outstretched. He preformed a weird looking tumble before jumping back up to his feet. Now that both Craig brothers had recovered David went back to the wall and brought back two baton like sticks, while Bear regained his nunchucks, having one of the grips tucked against his side while he hung on to the other grip with his left hand. His right hand was up by his side, palm open. Keeping their distance, thinking it might be some sort of trap, Bear asked, “You okay Major?” He had a feeling that Sadie could come alive and kick him, or worse use her sword to take a whack at him if he moved closer, which was why he stayed out of range. Sadie glared up at the ceiling for a moment, face temporarily flushed before she reached backwards and planted her hands on the ground and rolled backwards before moving into a standing position, leaning on her noncramping foot, the right one. She smacked the Bokken against the ground repeatedly in a scowl, angry with that one muscle in her foot that decided to spazz out on her. "Oh the yeah, I'm perfectly fine, were it not for this one *bash*- stupid *bash*- muscle!*bash!*" the last bash nearly broke the Bokken clean in half. Sadie moved to go get two smaller wooden swords that looked like Kodachi's; they were the next best thing to Sais in Sadie's opinion. "For the record, I could have rolled/leaped over you two were it not for the sudden cramping. Give my foot a minute and we can continue...or stop here." Bear gave his brother a look, to which after he saw it, David nodded his head. Smoothly both brothers ran at Sadie after giving her a moment to arm herself. David and Bear were side-by-side, giving each other just enough room to maneuver. Suddenly, as if they had actually practiced this move, Bear hit the deck, going for Sadie's legs while David launched himself at her. With their timing they both would reach Sadie at the same time. All though the move requried her leaning on her cramping foot, the only way to recover from it was to stretch it, and so stretch it she did. Sadie used torque and forward momentum to leap up and twist in a mid air break dance type move right over David and moved to the left in a barrel roll of sorts. Pivoting slightly, she kicked outwards at Bear below his arms before her left arm and wooden short sword touched the ground. Feet skidding, she straightned up into a more proper low fighting stance and jabbed down and outwards with the free arm towards David's rib cage. Bear swatted at Sadie's leg with the right grip on his nunchucks, even though the grip appeared to come in to contact with her leg, it bounced back, clobbering Bear on the left side of his face. While it didn't break the skin in anyway, Bear could feel the bruise starting form as he reacted to the accidental hit by stumbling backwards, even while Sadie's kick made contact with his torso. David meanwhile had brought his arms up to protect himself from the jab. He grabbed Sadie's arm and began to bring it up behind her back. It was a stupid move, one he was sure Sadie could get out of, but he was doing it to give Bear time to get back on his feet. Grimacing slightly, Sadie used her free arm to stomp on his foot, only wishing she could have had her revenge on the proper foot, and simultaneously jabbed the blunt end/hilt of the wooden sword straight for David's thigh, aiming to hit hard enough so he'd be forced to let go. If that didn't work, well, she'd have to add to that. “AAHHHH!” David yelled as he immediately let go of Sadie and reached down, just about the same time the wooden sword impacted his left hand and thigh. The impact forced David's feet out from under him, causing him to fall backwards. He put his hands out to protect himself, but as he hit the ground he felt something in his right wrist snap. It was so loud that he actually, faintly heard the snapping sound as well. ~Please let that just be a muscle or tendon...~ He thought to himself as he glanced down at his wrist. He could literally feel his heart beating through the wrist, a tell tale sign that it was just beginning to swell a little. ~Aww crap!~ David thought to himself with a shake of his head. Sitting up, David glanced at his watch, seeing that it was now time for him to head back down. Sighing, David held his hands up in universal 'I'm done' way as he slowly stood up. Keeping his right arm, especially his wrist still, David returned the weapons he had gotten out, back to their proper place. “Sorry guys but my time's up. I gotta be heading back.” He said. When David said that, Bear gave a slight nod of his head towards Sadie. “Good match.” He said to her. "Thanks, sir." Sadie nodded at the two of them, spinning the wooden short swords for a moment. She tended to fare better with two of them, and once again they proved their worth. "All right. Was nice getting to know you, wish you could stay with the crew, but I know other duties will call and such. You going to be okay?" she replied to David with a brief smile. She glanced towards Bear after that note. The brief smile then turned into a smirk. "I believe that last set of hits should have been for the Colonel." Sadie simply shrugged, mildly amused by how things had turned out. She was pretty sure she'd be left bruiseless, save for her left foot. “Yeah just a sprained, or at worst a broken wrist. Don't worry about it, I've had broken wrists before. It was nice to meet you as well Major.” David said, walking over and extending his uninjured hand to Sadie. Bear snickered when he walked over to join his brother and Sadie. “Oh really? I could have dodged them easy.” Bear said in a half boastful, half playful tone. He looked to David who was still holding his injured wrist. “You need to go see a medic before you head back?” Bear asked. “You are kidding me...right? For this?! No, all I have to do is wrap it, ice it then splint it, it'll be fine.” David replied with a shrug. “How about a rematch sometime Major?” Bear asked as they turned to go. She returned the handshake to David, grinning at the two of them as they made typical brotherly exchanges. ~Dodge that while trapping an arm? It's harder to avoid than it looks, mister.~ Sadie thought."I'm always willing to take on a challenge, familiar or not, sir." Sadie replied before going to put away the wooden weapons. Waving at them as they departed, Sadie lingered in the room to stretch out a bit before making her own departure as well. John Carter - October 18, 2010 06:37 PM (GMT)ON "Colonel Etearna, Colonel Carter, over here please." "General, Sir. I'm proud to be your new Executive Officer, and to have gained the rank to which you and the--the military has seen... fit... to--ah... What?" "Yes congradualtions on the promotion sir, and you too Colonel." John said to Tenjin and Etearna, "I have to say that I am gutted to be leaving such a great ship." John just looked around the flight deck. His new ship would not have one since it is a BC-306. One that had been make for group support. He would have a busy few days ahead of him, checking over his crew and seeing if he needs any new crew assigned. OFF Tag: Karl, Christene, Open Karl Tenjin - October 18, 2010 07:13 PM (GMT)On: Karl fixed Christene with a distinctly unamused stare. "Lieuteantn colonel, congratulations, but what the frak're you talkin' about?" He turned, fixing a pleasent smile on his face, as he looked at John, as he extended his hand. "Congratulations, on your command, colonel, you did deserve it. Hey, some day, perhaps this'll be your ship, huh? You'll be back on her again, most likely, especially since the Bellepherone'll be nearby." He glanced at Christene. "Lieutenant colonel, you'll occasionally be running the ship, whilst I'm running the fleet, so please pay attention to your fellow commanders." He softened his voice, as he spoke, to avoid making it seem like a rebuke. Off: Tag Carter & Etearna I think people're needing new sigs, methinks? Christene Etearna - October 19, 2010 12:41 AM (GMT)On: Christene gave him a curt nod. The only thing running through her mind, sarcastically, was, And who the frak are you? She'd hardly talked with Carter during their entire voyage together. {C} {C} "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm..." She smiled, wryly. "I really am honored by this." Inwardly, however--and as he'd probably see in her eyes--there was doubt. When it came to friends or people she was close to, she'd alienated them with her reservedness, so she had none. {C} {C} Despite the softening of his voice, Christene's stomach knotted like a fist in embarrassment. She lowered her head. "Of course, Sir. I assume you have orders for me? I'm happy to serve!" She gave a pained smile. Professionalism hurt. Not feeling hurt. It all hurt so much; why? She didn't even know. She was sick of herself; sometimes, staring at the mirror... Pistol at her side... But she had people depending on her. Whether or not they knew of her existence; so she knew she had to try. Off: Tag Karl, Open John Carter - October 19, 2010 08:42 PM (GMT)ON "Congratulations, on your command, colonel, you did deserve it. Hey, some day, perhaps this'll be your ship, huh? You'll be back on her again, most likely, especially since the Bellepherone'll be nearby." "Well this is still your ship and I will have get to my new ship soon. Any beginners tips sir?" John said before smiling. "Also I have to get some things together before I move ship." One of the things John had to do is it go to his quarters and get his gear. OFF Tag: Karl, Open Jim Craig - October 20, 2010 12:36 AM (GMT)-On- Bear and David eased their way past many repair teams that were on Deck 20. Thankfully the 'transporter' as Bear jokingly calls it was up and running, it being about the only thing that wasn't critically damaged in the fight. "Now, are you sure..." Bear began. "Jim...Bear...stop it, I'm fine! How many times do I have to keep telling you this?! It's not like the major artery in my leg was severed! It's just a broken wrist? Kay?!" David replied sternly, a little annoyed at his brother's worrying. "I know it's just...you are all the family I have left bro..." Bear replied as he placed a hand on David's shoulder. "That's not true, mom is still alive..." David said, glancing back at his brother for the briefest of moments. From behind David, Bear sighed. Tapping his brother on the shoulder, Bear and David moved to the wall as a repair team hurriedly walked past them with some sort of beam in hand. "I don't consider her my mother; least...not anymore. Not after what she did to dad. In essence, she destroyed our family; ripped all of us apart! You, me...Anna. God man...our sister was only a year old!" Bear said. "Anna...," David murmured, "She's turns 11 today. You know I haven't heard a thing about her since they took her away. Have you?" Bear shook his head no, "Nope. Given her age there's no way she'd remember us or what happened. No, I suspect that she was given to an orphanage somewhere, hopefully adopted by now. But...bro...don't dwell on the past, just keep looking ahead, towards the future. You have a bright future." Together the two brothers moved ahead until they arrived at the control room for the Asgard Beam Transporter. "Well...thanks for the visit bro. It was nice to catch up." Bear said with a smile. Bear smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder before drawing him in for a quick hug. "Same here. Next time you are in the neighborhood look me up. We can have a one on one sparring match of our own." David replied, releasing his brother from the hug. "You're on. Take care David." Bear said. He stepped back away from the transporter, keeping watch as David was beamed back down to the SGC Atrium. Sighing, Bear turned and headed for the lift. He was aching to get back in to his regular uniform. -Off- Liah Donnley - October 20, 2010 07:16 AM (GMT)ON Ben felt Liah's hand brush his, he looked over and saw her shifting uncomfortably in her seat. General Carter retook the stage and began the closing remarks. "Want to go grab some dinner after this?" He asked. Liah glanced at him and nodded, then folded her hands in her lap and waited out the rest of the ceremony. Once they had been dismissed, she stood and stretched, then pulled at her collar. "So, what did you have in mind?" she asked Ben, then added, "nothing formal, I hope..." She didn't want to insult him if he had something elaborate in mind, but she just wasn't in the mood for dressing up, or staying dressed up...she wanted to slip into jeans and sandals and relax. OFF TAG BEN Karl Tenjin - October 20, 2010 03:18 PM (GMT)On: "Yeah." Karl said, at John. "Don't screw up, and don't forget that you're the commanding officer. Your decision is what makes or breaks a ship, so if you need to take a second to just take a deep breath, and think, you do that, because if you mess up..." He trailed off, letting their thoughts finish it. After a second, Karl shook John's hand, and watched as he headed off. "Alright, Lieutenant Colonel Etearna, let us get up to the bridge." He paused, watching her. "I'm sorry, but you've been acting sort-of goofy, and you need to snap out of it." Off: Tag Christene Christene Etearna - October 20, 2010 07:05 PM (GMT)On: Christene simply saluted as Carter walked away, her face resuming its expressionlessness, before his eyes turned on Christene, mouth still turned in a frown. No pressure on the guy, General. She thought inwardly, but knew the reasons for his 'pep talk'. {C} {C} "I get it." Christene snapped, her eyes widening as she shook her head. "Sorry, Sir, I meant--I... Yes, Sir." You're going to lose your damn rank at this rate! Maybe I want to.'' Another part of her mind spoke, and her stomach dropped. Even as they walked towards the Pillar of Dawn. Unlike the first time she'd stepped towards it, clasped within the metallic grips of its dock, she felt no sense of overwhelming joy.'' I want Asid. A part of her whined. I want him... I WANT HIM... I WAN-- SHUT UP!'' At this point, Christene's anger was immense. Tempted to grab a Marine and stuff him into an active tailpipe, she shook the thoughts off and looked at Karl.'' "How is Colonel Tenjin doing?" She asked, forcing as much professionalism out of her throat as her anger would allow. Not just anger, she realized; guilt. She didn't feel grateful for the position given to her, nor did she feel she deserved it. She didn't even have anyone around her to soften the blow. Have I alienated myself that much? Off: Promotions Promotions